Quartz-Make Magic
Quartz-make (石英メイク Sekiei meiku) is a type of Caster Magic that is considered to be a specific type of Crystal-Make Magic. This type of magic allows the user to turn magic energy into a solid, crystaline form: quartz. The user can create static and dynamic objects out of quartz, and can resort to reusing the same quartz already created for other purposes. The quartz can be created in different colors since there are many different forms of quartz; however to do this, one has to know the chemical impurities in the quartz that cause it to become that color. Catharina's Spells Quartz-make: Shield: User creates a shield in front of the user that shields everything behind it. User can also create this shield in front of another person separate from the user, however, it takes a slight bit more time and magical energy. Quartz-make: Gauntlets: User punches his/her fists together to create quartz gauntlets, making punches exponentially more effective and they are good for blocking with. Quartz-make: Crystal Shards: Using both hands, the caster forms multiple shards of quartz crystal of varying sizes that are shot from the user towards an enemy. Quartz-make: Great Wall: User creates a large wall of quartz to stop or trap one or multiple enemies. This consumes a lot of magical energy depending on the size and thickness of the wall. Quartz-make: Cocoon: User casts a sphere of quartz around themselves as defense. Quartz-make: Spike Sphere: Used after cocoon, this projects spikes from the defense sphere toward oncoming enemies. Quartz-make: Rain: This attack is similar to crystal shards, however, all the shards are rain drop sized, and they literally rain down on enemies. Quartz-make: Shates: User creates blades attached to the soles of shoes or feet (used on ice). The user can also create wheels instead of blades, allowing the caster to skate on more surfaces. Quartz-make: Shuriken Blades: User creates small, hand-held blades used for throwing. These blades are not used to cause piercing wounds, but to distract enemies and maybe pin clothing. User can create them continuously as they are small and take little magical energy to create. Quartz-make: Mines: The caster creates several small mine like projectiles and spreads them along the ground as a trap. They are not very noticeable. When the magical energy of her enemies gets close enough to the mines, the projectiles explode outwards to make a small to medium sized explosion. Since Catharina uses Sensory Magic, she is able to infuse the quartaz with something almost like instructions. She recognizes her magical aura, the auras of her companions, and the auras of her enemies, so she can make is so the mines only explode when subjected to her enemies' magical aura. Quartz-make: Spider: The caster creates almost like a claw of quartz around the torso and shouders of the caster, and protruding out of the back are six, long legs that are capable of moving based on the casters will. This lets them move like they are they caster's own limbs. This is dynamic-make magic, and requires constant concentration and use of magical power to continue to use. Category:Caster Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Watergirl110596